


What I've Been Dreaming Of

by Impulse96



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Groping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lovey-Dovey, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/pseuds/Impulse96
Summary: After six long months in the regeneration chamber, Fiora finally has her Homs body back, wanting nothing more than to finally have her first time with the boy she loves.
Relationships: Fiora/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	What I've Been Dreaming Of

Awakening from the long deep slumber she had been under, Fiora could only allow a long soft groan to slip from her lips as the soft light of the fixtures above seemed almost blinding to her. Reaching her hand up over her face to block the painful rays that were hitting her eyes, it provided the gentle relief that she needed, fingertips resting against her brow as her senses adjusted to consciousness after so long. And it hit her. Her fingers. They were warm. Soft and smooth. Not the cold, rough metal that she had accepted would be her fate until the batteries in her body finally expended the last of their reserves. They were flesh. She had real hands.

Pulling herself up to sit, her sight gradually returned to her, running her gaze up and down the length of her body, any trace of the Mechon body she had before totally gone, her pale nude skin staring right back at her from head to toe. Her arms, her legs, everything was back to where it was. In disbelief, her hands quickly roamed over herself, touching and squeezing against herself just to confirm that what she was feeling was real. She had her body back. Exactly how she had remembered it being before that fateful day the Mechon had attacked her home. She was Fiora again.

“I’m back… I’m finally back!”

She said those words aloud to herself, flexing her fingers and toes enthusiastically just to feel the sensation of blood running through them once more, not even realising tears were falling from her eyes until they landed against her lap, even the wet warmth of her tears against her skin feeling magical to her. Emotions simply overwhelmed her, overjoyed, in shock, in disbelief and relief all hitting her at once, this kind of happiness something she thought she might never experience again. Free from her mechanical body, she wasn’t knocking on death’s door with each passing second, and, almost more important to her, she could finally live up to the promise she had made herself six months ago, before she stepped into the regeneration chamber and sunk into her deep slumber.

After giving her life for the boy she loved, only to be granted a second existence in her Face body as the vessel of the soul of the Mechonis, she had finally found the words to tell him how she felt about him after they had reunited, a sentiment the boy had returned back to her, perhaps with even greater passion than she had. The love they had for one another finally had become shared, and after so long were able to embrace and be with each other in all the ways they had always dreamed about. Except for the most important way, as the body she had been given removed so many of her essential parts, including her womb and ovaries, and of course her vagina too. Which was the promise she had made.

‘Once I have my body back, Shulk and I are going to have our first time. As soon as I wake up, I swear I am going to drag him back home and I am going to be with him!’

Filled with conviction, she wiped away her tears, pulling herself out of the pod and onto her shaky legs, having gone so long without having real legs, stepping towards the exit to find a basket of her old clothes that Dunban must have left aside for her for when she woke up, quickly scrambling to slip on her outfit. Her movements were quite fumbling, not used to moving on her own for such a long time, with some effort managing to put her old skirt and top combo on before grabbing hold of the hatch that kept the door closed, wrenching it open with all her might to finally be free, stepping out through the remains of the Cylinder Hanger to be greeted with sunlight against her skin for the first time in what felt like forever.

It wasn’t more than a second that she spent marvelling at the feeling of the outdoors again before she was running, determination filling her as she moved to find her boy as fast as she could. She didn’t know where Shulk was, but she knew she would find him. She had to. She had spent years dreaming about the time the boy she loved would lay her down in bed and make her his and him hers, always too scared that he didn’t feel the same way and that she might lose her closest friend in the world to ever speak up about it. And when she finally did and he reciprocated, she was in a state where she couldn’t be with him. Her feet thudded hard against the path as she ran towards the Colony, wracking her brain as to where he might be. The lab? One of the shops of the Commercial district? Or perhaps he was at Outlook Park and she had already overshot his destination?

Hearing the voice of a certain big oaf she knew oh too well coming from a pier was enough to get her to stop in her tracks near the entrance of the colony, watching as Reyn did his best to reel in a big fish with the encouragement of Riki and Juju, only for him to stumble and send all three of them tumbling into the water, the sound of Sharla chuckling at the sight of them resounding over Reyn’s loud complaining. She couldn’t exactly make out their words from her distance, but she could tell fine well what they were saying, some part of her wanting to walk over and announce that she was back to her friends. But looking off to the side, looking out onto the water, was the boy she was looking for, feeling her heart race in her chest and tears start to bubble up again just from the sight of him. Everyone else could wait. He had to be the first one to know that she was finally back.

With her friends caught up in their obvious little snafu, if Riki jumping on Reyn’s back and dragging him onto the ground while shouting “FISH!” over and over was any indication of it being a snafu, she moved quickly over in Shulk’s direction, going unseen by anyone as she approached him from behind. Taking a long deep breath to steady herself, Fiora stepped right up to him, her beloved staring off onto the water’s surface with his mind off in the clouds somewhere and not noticing her right behind him. And before he could do anything else, her hands slipped around his head and covered his eyes, feeling him stiffen up in surprise and panic from the sudden sensation, only for her to whisper in his ear.

“Guess who?”

Hearing the voice he hadn’t heard in months caused the panic to immediately leave his body, remaining frozen for a moment before his hands came to rest gently on her wrists, slipping them away from his eyes and turning around quickly, being greeted to the sight of Fiora, the girl he loved more than anything, staring joyously up at him. Shulk didn’t know what to say. He almost didn’t believe it was real. The machine had worked. It had taken six months of her being sealed away in a chamber, but she was alive. From head to toe his eyes ran over her, not a single hint of the Mechon body she had before, just the girl he had loved for as long as he could remember, exactly as he remembered her. Even if her hair was admittedly a little different.

Gazing down at her, he couldn’t help but let tears form in his eyes, as overwhelmed by the sight of her as she had been just minutes ago, the biggest smile Fiora had ever seen on him stretching across his lips. Even if his lips quivered slightly as he tried to speak, needing a few seconds to collect his thoughts before the words finally left him.

“Y-You’re back…” He managed to let out, the tears finally breaking and starting to stream down his cheeks.

“Yeah… I-I’m back…” Fiora answered in turn with her own quivering voice, tears from only minutes before returning to stream down her cheeks as well.

They couldn’t think of anything else to say to one another. The two lovers simply stared at each other for a few long moments, tears of utter joy still slipping from their eyes before embracing, arms wrapped around one another as Fiora’s head rested on Shulk’s shoulder, weeping softly yet passionately into each other’ necks, clinging tightly around each other’s bodies. The first time they had embraced for real, not the cuddles they had shared when they were children, not the hugs and caresses that were stymied by the cold, rough metal that separated them. Skin against skin, as lovers, like they had always dreamed, feeling each other’s warmth run through them.

“It’s you… It’s really you Fiora…I missed you so much…” He gasped through his tears, worried that this was but another dream like the countless ones he had lived through in the time they had been separated, the sensation of her pressed against him confirming that this was all real. “I never want to let go of you again…”

“Never again… I never want to be apart from you again Shulk…” She returned just as passionately, the feeling of being against him setting her heart ablaze. She thought she would never experience this again. But by this miracle he, Melia and Linada had found, here she was. And she didn’t want to waste a single second, pulling her face from his neck and finding his lips, kissing Shulk so fast he was caught off guard, but he quickly settled right into it, losing himself in her and returning her passion just as eagerly.

This kiss, this embrace, all of it was so wonderful. But Fiora still had her heart set on keeping her promise, lasting as long as her patience would allow her before pulling back, meeting his eyes with a soft but warm anticipation. “Come on…” She said simply, releasing him and snapping a hand onto Shulk’s wrist, turning and moving briskly towards home, leaving her boy to stumble a little from how fast she was forcing him to move, not wanting to waste another second. She could even hear her other companions calling out as they realised she was free from the chamber too, and she would of course spend as much time as she could with all of her friends now that she had returned.

Right now though, there was only one thing she wanted. And she was going to have it.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ignoring the familiar faces who reacted in understandable shock at seeing her again as she dragged Shulk through the Colony, Fiora only focused her gaze on making her way home and to the bedroom that was practically calling out to her. Shulk, of course, didn’t quite catch on to what was going on yet, more than a little acquainted with Fiora simply grabbing him and leading him somewhere on a whim, a routine that dated back as far as he could remember, politely smiling at the spectators who were still amazed to see his beloved in the flesh once more, trusting that she knew what she was doing.

Reaching the front door, Fiora grabbed the handle to find it unlocked, swinging it open quickly, seeing no signs of her brother in sight. “Dunban?” She called out into the empty house, no response greeting her back. He did have a habit of leaving the door unlocked when he headed out, all this time she had been away clearly not changing that fact, knowing she would be giving him an earful later for that. Still, with no one else in the house, she closed the door behind them and practically pulled Shulk with her up the stairs, swinging the door open to find her bedroom how she remembered it, even with some decently fresh sheets on them. Well, she guessed maybe the earful wouldn’t be quite as harsh.

Shulk was definitely a little slow when it came to recognising Fiora’s thoughts and feelings, but being led into her bedroom like this made it far too obvious, even for him. “Hang on, Fiora, are we really here to…” He began to speak, only for her hand to gently reach up and cover his mouth, silencing him for now.

“I know this is really fast and really crazy, but please listen to what I have to say…” She asked softly, her beloved nodding in response, a quick intake of breath running through her body as she steadied herself. “Finding out you loved me back all those months ago was one of the greatest feelings I’ve ever felt in my life. Knowing the boy I’d loved for years felt the same way about me, it was like every dream I ever had growing up got to come true all at once. And every kiss, every hug, every moment with you, it was so magical…” Fiora sighed wistfully, sliding her hand off of his mouth, Shulk remaining silent and listening to her closely, the soft smile on his face showing how moved he was by her words.

“But there was one thing in my Mechon body we could never do, the thing that I wanted to do with you more than anything. To be with you, to give myself to you and you to give yourself to me… so when I was getting in that chamber to get the real me back, I promised that as soon as I woke up, I was going to find you and we would finally have our first time together…” She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him once more, tightly holding against him to feel his warmth radiating across her. “So please… take me to bed… make me yours Shulk…”

The two remained still in silence for at most a few seconds, seconds that felt so much longer to the both of them, until Fiora felt a hand on her chin, her head tilted up to find Shulk’s lips pressed against hers, Shulk casting away any hesitation and restraint he had as he kissed her, lips parted with his own to further the embrace with his tongue. An eager mewl escaped Fiora’s throat as her beloved finally took the initiative from her, his arms wrapping around her in turn to savour one another for just a moment, confirming how much the two of them wanted this.

She was so caught up in that firm adoring kiss Shulk gave her that she didn’t even realise how much he was taking her eagerness to heart, the sensation of her back being pressed against her bed finally breaking her out of her dreamy state, laid down with the one she had been dreaming of now atop her, the powerful pounding of her heart in her chest almost as loud as the breaths she was taking, staring longingly up at him. Arms shifted immediately around his neck while his hands softly went exploring, along her sides and across her smooth toned stomach, shivers running through her entire frame from the sensations of him finally touching her. It was even better than she had ever imagined.

“I’ve dreamed about you so much Fiora…” Shulk whispered against her lips, hardly able to find time to speak with simply how much he wished to keep kissing her, massaging and caressing her underneath him, fingers travelling higher and higher up her body, needing to feel and adore every single part of her. “Not just these past six months, for years… To be with you, to love you like this… I only wish I could’ve been brave enough to do this much sooner…” He chuckled softly, hands trailing up and, after years of anticipation for both of them, landing gently onto her breasts, lightly cupping them through her top, fingers already roaming her soft untouched chest.

Despite how amazing his touch felt, Fiora felt the need to break it for a second, to move his hands out of the way and move her hands over to his jacket to slip it off of him, throwing it as far away as she could to some corner of the room, not caring in the slightest where it went. “We’re here now Shulk… no regrets, no fantasising… let’s finally be together…” She said warmly, her fingers not finished just yet as her hands grabbed onto the bottom of his sweater, pulling it off over his head and tossing it just like his jacket, staring at the bare chest of her lover with unparalleled joy. By Bionis, he was hot. He wasn’t as utterly muscular as Reyn or Dunban were, but he had a perfect amount of toned muscle to his slim figure, clearly having kept up the form he had developed on his journey in the last sixth months, a delicious set of pecs and an understated six pack staring right at her, almost enough to make her salivate.

She lavished his chest with her loving gaze before returning focus to his face, arms returning around his neck and pulling him back in, kissing hot and fast as the heat and excitement continued to build for her, Shulk’s hands immediately moving back into place to grope her once more. Taking hold of her breasts and exploring them like he had always dreamed, kneading gently into her soft mounds to savour every single inch of them, his touch muted a little by her shirt still being in place, which soon came off with the same eagerness that Fiora had stripped him, pulling it off and throwing it away fast enough to make Fiora gasp, her chest now as exposed as his was.

Taking hold of her bare breasts now and groping her with even more intensity, Fiora groaned out loudly in total delight, muffled by Shulk’s lips remaining pressed against hers but still loud enough to fill the entire room. He was being so much more assertive and confident now, Fiora remembering all the times growing up when he was a shy and quiet little boy, one so cute and precious she couldn’t help but fall in love with him, now feeling the strong and brave man he had grown into taking hold of her and pleasuring her in all the ways she could only dream of. She pulled him down closer, feeling his firm and muscular form press down on her, slipping her hands around to run against his chest, the pair of lovers lost in the daze that was each other.

For minutes on end their hands explored each other, fantasies and dreams coming true greater than they could’ve imagined, pressing against one another in a wonderful bliss neither wanted to end. Lips remained pressed tight together, eager groans and mewls of delight escaping their embrace with tongues finding harmony and joy in synchronous motions, rediscovering the ways that the other enjoyed being kissed after their time apart and even discovering new ways they liked, tenderly keeping contact in a hot wet mess in their mouths. Hands roaming across their chests, their stomachs, backs, sides, rears, any part of one another they cold reach without interrupting their embrace, being able to feel the body of their lover with no separation or disconnect only making them want to touch each other more, grinding sensually back and forth to fuel their arousals even more.

At last, it became far too much for either of them to handle, Shulk being the one to pull back first, hands venturing down and taking hold of the fastens on her skirt, taking a moment to glance up at Fiora’s face to receive an enthusiastic nod from her before unfastening her various buckles that made up the rest of her outfit, slipping off her skirt and leggings to leave her bare underneath him, Fiora herself taking care of the sleeves that lingered on her arms. And once she was bare, she didn’t give Shulk even a moment to look at her naked form before sitting up and diving for his shorts and undoing them herself, pulling them down to ensure they were both naked on the bed together, knowing that their clothing was the main thing keeping them from the thing they wanted most.

Sitting on the bed together, the two let their gaze drift over each other’s bodies, perhaps only ever seeing the other bare in their early youth, but certainly never as they were now, drinking in every detail, admiring them with adoring eyes, falling even more in love with each other. “You’re perfect… you always were…” Shulk let slip from his lips, that warm radiant smile that made Fiora’s heart flutter in her chest greeting her as he stared at her naked form, unable to help but smile in turn. 

“Thanks… and you’re even more incredible than I could’ve imagined… stunning…” She chuckled softly back, ignoring the redness that had come to her cheeks at the choice of word he had used to describe her. She had imagined beautiful or gorgeous, something like that… but ‘perfect’? He was the perfect one here…

Not taking her eyes off of him, she shifted herself back, leaning down to lay against her bed with her head on the pillow, spreading her legs slowly to reveal her slit to him, already hot and wet and aching for him, feeling her body tremble as she presented herself for him. “C-Come on then…” She mewled softly, her light stammer not brought about by any nervousness about what she was doing, she wanted this with her heart and soul, just out of total overwhelming anticipation, hardly able to wait to finally feel him.

An anticipation that only built as he moved atop her, gripping his shaft lightly to help guide himself towards her entrance, a collective gasp escaping the two of them from the feeling of their loins grinding lightly against each other, the heat from just that much contact already feeling so magical. Fiora braced herself to finally be able to feel him inside of her, lightly gripping the sheets underneath her… only to feel him poking her lightly with his shaft a little bit too high up, seeing that hint of confusion go across Shulk’s face as he couldn’t quite figure out what was wrong. A look on her beloved’s face that made her roll her eyes softly.

“Shulk, it’s lower down…” She sighed softly, moving one hand down and taking hold of his shaft, guiding it down to press the tip against her entrance, a bit of exasperation to her expression. This was a boy who could engineer all kinds of weapons and machines for the Colony, who could think his way out of almost any situation, who could challenge Gods and fate itself… but couldn’t immediately figure out where he was supposed to put his cock in. But she knew Shulk had those little gaps of knowledge from their years spent growing up together, and this pretty much confirmed he was a virgin as well, not that she had any doubts about that. She trusted that he would save himself for her while she was in the chamber.

His blunder did get Shulk to clam up a little bit, cheeks getting a bit more heated as he glanced away awkwardly. “S-Sorry…” He mumbled, his dream of giving the girl he loved a wonderful first time a little bit on the coals in that moment, feeling like he had just thoroughly embarrassed himself. A feeling that was thankfully undercut at least a little by Fiora’s lips pressing against his again, her hand moving from his cock to run lightly through his messy blonde hair.

“You’re lucky I love you… otherwise I might be a bit annoyed…”

Hearing her repeat once more that she loved him took that horrible feeling of shame right out of him, taking control of the kiss and laying her back down on the bed, all in time for his cock to push against the right spot, beginning to enter her. Fiora couldn’t help but mewl out loudly against him at the feeling of being penetrated, having only used her fingers on herself before and his length certainly being bigger and thicker than her fingers. She could feel herself being stretched out to accommodate him, the slightest hit of pain coming along with the pleasure as his length throbbed inside of her, so eager and so hot that she couldn’t believe how nice it felt.

Of course, from that loud mewl after his initial thrust, Shulk began to pull his head back to enquire if she was okay, finding her hands pulling him back in to kiss him harder, stopping him so abruptly. “I’m okay, don’t worry… keep going…” She gasped against him, knowing how his reaction would’ve been otherwise and wanting to put him at ease. He answered her in kind, continuing to push himself forward, more and more of his length slipping into her eager slit with each passing second, groaning intently in the midst of their kiss as the pressure continued to build.

The two of them had imagined having sex with each other countless times over the years, but the actual reality of it was so much more intense and incredible than either of them had imagined. Fiora’s tight and hot walls clung to his length like they were a vice, squeezing against him harder as he pushed inside of her, while Shulk’s shaft throbbed and twitched intensely inside of her, pushing her walls apart to accommodate his size, the two scared that they might even reach their peaks before they even got properly started, trying not to show that too clearly to one another by focusing on their kiss, even if there was a fair deal of restraint on both of their parts.

A collective gasp rang out from both of their lips as Shulk’s balls lightly collided against her, his entire length inside of her, heavy breaths causing both of them to shudder as their loins trembled and shook eagerly against one another, unable to truly comprehend how wonderful this felt. “This is… This feels incredible Fiora… I never even dreamed it could feel this good…” Shulk groaned eagerly, pulling back a little so he could look at his beloved’s face, only for his smile to disappear as he watched a trail of tears running down her cheeks again. “Fiora? What’s wrong? Is it hurting? I didn’t mean to, I… I’ll pull out!” He said in sudden panic at seeing her in pain, thinking the worst as he went to pull away from her, Fiora quickly reaching out to grab his hand and stop him.

“No, no! It doesn’t hurt! Don’t worry, please don’t worry!” She let out quickly in just as panicked a tone as he had just spoken, needing to ensure that he knew he hadn’t hurt her in any way. “I’m just… I’m just so happy Shulk! I… I thought I would never get to experience anything like this… when I died, when I came back in a Mechon body, I was scared that no matter how hard I wished and dreamed, I’d never get to be with you like this… and now, we’re together again and we’re making love like I’ve wanted to for years… I finally got to give you my first time…” She wept joyously, so overcome with emotions that she hardly cared how she looked anymore, freely allowing her tears to flow even as her body rejoiced from losing her virginity to the boy she loved. “I love you Shulk, with every fibre of my being… and I never want to ever be without you again!”

Before he even realised, Shulk could feel his eyes watering as well, sharing a similar lack of restraint as she did, smiling softly down at her. “Me too Fiora… I love you so much and I never want to let go of you again!” He let out, tears strewing down his face while leaning down to meet her lips once again, wrapping his arms underneath her to bring them even closer. “I’ve always wanted to be with you like this, and I’m so happy I finally have the chance… I’m the luckiest person in this whole damn world…” He cried out against her lips, meeting her for kiss after kiss as his chest pressed against hers, Fiora’s arms moving in turn to wrap around him, neither caring that their tears were smearing across each other’s faces with each motion, only caring about this moment they finally got to share together.

Shulk began to thrust, not even consciously, just on pure desire and instinct, Fiora’s slick and eager walls accepting him with increasing ease as the motions built pace, pumping his cock into her before he even realised what he was doing. At that point though, he was too caught up in the feeling of losing his virginity to her that there was no point stopping himself, groaning out aloud while keeping up the kiss as best he could, adoring every second of thrusting his cock in and out of his beloved. His grip remained tight against her, their bodies pressed together as snugly as they could be, grinding and rocking against her in total bliss against her.

Even if Shulk was being loud, Fiora was even more vocal than he was, rocking her hips up against his in a manic attempt to match his pace and give them even more pleasure, a delicious and satisfying smack coming into the room with each impact the two made together. Every little twitch and throb of his length radiated and shook all across her inner walls and made her shiver all over, like her mind was being turned to mush from just how amazing this all felt, crying out in passionate moans and squeals as she was fucked by her beloved Shulk, even if they were muffled by their lips and tongues still being meshed together in their desperate desire for one another.

This was the first time the two of them had ever been with anyone and lacked any experience whatsoever of what they were actually supposed to be doing, their motions against one another lacking any grace or technique as they simply hammered up against one another, awkwardly slapping and slamming in ways that didn’t provide perhaps the optimal pleasure they could have felt. And as the passion grew hotter for the two of them, even their kissing was getting messier, lips moving out of sync and tongues clashing against one another, saliva leaking from the two of them down onto their chins, not exactly the prettiest sight the two of them had ever been.

But it didn’t matter at all to either of them. They were together, expressing a desire and adoration for the other that they had harboured for years in silence, terrified the other didn’t reciprocate those feelings and preferring to remain as friends rather than lose them altogether. With everything laid bare and their feelings shared, all their dreams could come true with an intoxicating joy that made them run wild, rocking and moving back and forth in eager bliss that was sloppy and ungraceful in execution, but was the greatest feeling in the world for the two of them, professions of love for one another abounding the longer they kept at it.

Being virgins of course, they didn’t have the stamina to keep these intense motions going for too long, Shulk soon feeling the aching and tension of his impending release shoot through his length, hitting him as hard as an Ardun, making him gasp against her lips. “A-Ah… I’m sorry Fiora… I’m not going to last much longer…” He groaned out, his embrace of her remaining as tight and hot as always even as he was pushed closer and closer to his release. It felt like it could erupt and escape at any second, contemplating what to do about his impending orgasm, whether or not he should try and pull out of her or keep going, not sure what she would want either.

Fiora made that decision for him, her toned legs slipping out from under him and wrapping around his waist, pinning him against her hard to keep him buried inside and thrusting, arms just as tight around his neck. “I’m so close too Shulk… this is all just too much…” She whined, tongue still flicking and running against his in her feverous high, rocking and pumping her hips ever still to keep the thrusts as impactful as possible. “You can do it inside me… it only makes sense, right? Feeling ourselves climax around one another, it would be a dream come true…” She gasped into his lips, wanting and needing to feel him release inside of her, to once and for all truly give herself to him, heart, soul and body.

With all that encouragement and the pleasure that still rushed through them like a tidal wave, it didn’t take that much longer for the pair to reach their limits, kissing, grinding and thrusting against one another in a truly manic haze until they cried out in unison, both of their loins quivering and trembling against one another as their climaxes hit. Shulk’s shaft shaking wildly and unloading a generous and potent load of his cum deep into Fiora, while her walls clenched and spasmed tightly against him, clinging onto him down there as hard as she was clinging to him with the rest of her body, milking his release for all it was worth, feeding into each other’s pleasure and making it radiate through them that much hotter.

The pair were almost seeing stars from how incredible all of this truly felt, years of dreaming of this moment and months spent anticipating being together like this not truly preparing them for the joy that coursed through them. Lips continued moving, tongues continued moving, hips continued moving, everything persisted to maintain this one amazing moment for as long as they could, groans and cries escaping them both to fill the room as loud as their smacking hips did. This truly was the greatest moment of their lives. A moment that proved that they were never going to be apart from each other ever again.

As their orgasms came to a close, both Shulk and Fiora were left panting against each other’s lips, no idea just how much sex was going to leave them so overwhelmed and breathless, their grip on each other loosening from a firm embrace to a gentle cuddle as all this washed over them, tremors and ripples of pleasure still running through their loins as they remained connected. “W-Wow…” Was what Shulk was able to finally say after several long moments, not sure what he was even supposed to say right now.

“Wow indeed…” Fiora giggled softly in response, hands venturing over to tangle into his hair, stroking it softly as she just stared up at him. “That was so worth the wait…” She let out in a satisfied sigh, legs unhooking and falling either side of herself, still feeling his hot cum both lingering inside of her and starting to leak softly out of her, making her shiver all over in soft delight.

“It was… I’ve never felt anything that great before…” Shulk sighed in turn, still leaving himself inside of her with no plans of denying himself the snug warmth she had invited him into any time soon, bringing his hands up to ran through her hair as well, the only part of her that was different from how he remembered her. No longer reaching past her shoulders, instead lingering just past her ears, twirling some of it around his fingertips. “Your hair looks nice like this…” He mused softly, thinking aloud to himself more than anything else, enough to get Fiora laughing softly.

“It took you this long to comment on my hair? Thought that would’ve been one of the first things you noticed…” She snickered softly, pecking him sweetly as she spoke. “Do you really like it? I was thinking about growing it back out again, but do you prefer it like this?” She asked curiously.

“I don’t mind either way, you’re beautiful no matter what…” He responded genuinely, truly finding her perfect and gorgeous no matter how she wore her hair or presented herself, still lightly toying with her shorter hair. But even if he was giving an honest answer, it wasn’t exactly a helpful one, getting her to roll her eyes once again.

“Come on… what am I supposed to do with an answer like that?” She sighed softly, appreciating that Shulk genuinely found her beautiful no matter what, but wanting an answer on what she should do with her hair now that she was back to being a Homs. That minor annoyance was quickly put to rest as he pressed a firmer kiss against her lips, surprising and eager enough to make her mewl softly once more.

“Sorry… it looks great like that. Don’t change it.” He answered with a slight chuckle in his voice, making Fiora’s heart melt just a little bit again, never able to be annoyed or mad at him for too long. At times he was so oblivious and detached, at other times he knew her better than anyone else and could make her swoon with so little effort, smiling widely up at him.

“Thanks… I love you so much Shulk…”

“I love you too Fiora…”

The two met for a proper kiss once more, lightly holding onto one another to savour their post-orgasmic bliss together for just a few moments longer, well aware this amazing first time together had to come to an end soon. After all, Fiora had returned after months confined to that regeneration chamber and knew their friends would be wanting to see her and make sure she was okay. And of course, she wanted to see all of them as well, to see their faces and hear their voices again.

Hearing their voices though came a little bit sooner than Fiora or Shulk would be expecting, a certain excitable voice echoing from downstairs. “Oh, Riki hear them!” Shouted the voice of their Nopon friend from the bottom of the stairs, followed by the sound of little feet pitter-pattering up the steps swiftly, several sets of footsteps moving quickly behind those first set, the pair quickly realising the position they were in right now.

“Riki, wait! You probably shouldn’t open that door!” Came the cry of their combat medic, Sharla trying to race up the stairs with the rest of the gang in tow to stop him before it was too late, only for Riki to pull open the bedroom door to reveal Shulk and Fiora in their messy embrace, nude and pressed up against each other, it totally plain and obvious to everyone who reached the top of the stairs to know what the lovebirds had just been doing.

Riki, lacking the tact that the others might have had, let out a loud gasp at the sight, only to bounce up and down excitedly. “Friends! Shulk and Fiora become daddypon and mamapon!” The Nopon yelled aloud, his joy at seeing the union between the pair of them not matched by the pair themselves who simply lay there embarrassed. About as embarrassed as everyone else who were treated to the sight.

“That was why I told you not to open the door Riki…” Sharla sighed in exasperation, tilting her head away and covering her eyes, having taken a wild guess as to what Shulk and Fiora were doing as soon as Riki heard them upstairs, not being fast enough to stop him from revealing the sight to everyone.

“I-It… um… It seems that you are doing well in any case F-Fiora…” Melia managed to chime in even with her body having quickly turned away from the view as soon as she caught a glimpse, her cheeks burning redder than anyone else in the house, covering them as best she could with her hands.

Averting his gaze as well, Reyn covered his eyes as well, unable to resist in letting a little quip of “Finally…” escape his lips with a smug grin, having known them since childhood and expecting this to have happened years ago. Even if his little quip resulted in a firm elbow in the side from Sharla, who was not amused at all by his little jab.

Most exasperated of all was Dunban, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, keeping his eyes closed to stop himself from seeing his younger sister naked and entwined with her lover. “This couldn’t have waited until tonight Fiora? You had to do this right now?” He sighed, 100% in support of the two of them being a couple, but wishing they had some restraint.

Shulk was embarrassed beyond words, not knowing whether to pull out of her or not now that they had been seen, both their clothes scattered around the room and not easily grabbed, no way to cover themselves or hide their shame, only able to chuckle nervously to himself. Fiora was similarly embarrassed, pinned underneath her beloved and on full display for their friends, knowing that this was kind-of sort-of all her fault. In that heated state, only one thing to say came to mind, softly and awkwardly saying aloud to them all.

“Hey everyone… I’m baaack…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I kinda went more overboard with this than I planned to! I said last time I was looking to do 1k-4k long requests and ended up making this almost 7k words instead! Then again, Xenoblade is one of my favourite games and I love Shulk and Fiora, so I couldn't help myself!
> 
> So, this was a request from JollyOldSoldier, so thanks for suggesting a pairing I really adore! I'm not taking any more requests right now, at least for the moment, and there are two more request stories that I hope to have up soon. Then, I'll get to more of my self-indulgent stuff that I'm pretty excited to write about.
> 
> Also, I've got a twitter at @ImpulseXeno which I'll tweet on when I release new fics, so check it out if you want!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys all next time~!


End file.
